It is known to provide electrical connectors which terminate plural discrete electrical conductors in a connector housing. Connectors of this type may be used in data/communications equipment where it is necessary to connect one component to another. It is also been found useful to employ electrical connectors of the hermaphroditic type where the connector is capable of mating to another identical connector. An example of this type connector is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,836 issued July 28, 1987, and assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
Briefly, connectors of this type include an insulative housing supporting plural electrical contacts which individually electrically terminate one of the conductors of a multiconductor cable. Proper useage requires that each conductor of the multiconductor cable be properly terminated to the correct one of the contacts of the connector. Incorrect termination and subsequent connection to data/communications equipment would impede the function of the equipment and could cause damage to one or more of the components.
The uncertainty associated with incorrect termination is enhanced where the user does not terminate the multiconductor cable to the connector. Connectors, especially those known as panel mount connectors, where the connector housing is designed to be secured to an electrical panel having plural such connectors disposed thereon, increase the risk of incorrect connection as the conductors are often terminated in the housing at the factory. The user in most cases is relying on factory automation to assure proper conductor termination. In many instances, the user would not know of a factory defect until connection is made and the data/communications components are used. Obviously, at that point, it may be too late to rectify any problems which may have occurred due to incorrect termination of the conductors to the contacts in the housing.
It is desirable to provide an electrical connector, especially those designed for panel mounting, which would provide an instant visual indication of correct connection of the individual conductors to the contacts supported in the housing.